


A Moment, and a Few Moments More

by Tish



Category: Sunspring (Short Film)
Genre: Gen, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Little moments when you try to communicate, to share, and to love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/gifts).



It was dead centre of the keyboard, staring at him. H it is, then. She said something, he knew it was a question by the uplift in her voice and her expectant face. H searched his memory to decipher her words and answered as best he could. “Yes. Bathe and relax in the cool green grass. A toad and a frog are hard to tell apart.”

H2's brow furrowed. She sighed dreamily and replied, “The harder he tried the less he got done. The room was crowded with a wild mob.”

H pondered her words. Indeed, he did try so hard, yet it seemed so difficult to be understood. He glanced around the empty room. Perhaps the wild mob was the chattering and whirring inside his mind?

 

Time passed. Sometimes H would hear H2 speak to someone. “Gibberish moon.” “A.I. repair time.” “Some of the times, it's almost as if it's like poetry...”

H watched H2 breathe as she worked, a vein pulsing in her neck. “The key you designed will fit the lock.”

She looked up, voice hesitant, “I don't understand.”

“I don't either,” came the forlorn reply.

 

He would dream of the stars and of her face and of her words, never quite understanding, always yearning for more. 

 

“It's easy to tell the depth of a well, difficult to tell the depths of a person,” he mused one day.

H2 glanced away, “Do you understand consequence? Does anyone?”

“I love you,” H replied.

H2 blinked rapidly, moisture forming in the corners of her eyes. "All right, you can't tell me that."

H sat on the floor and looked up at her. “Who can I tell, then? I came to this place, I don't know how. I was a boy but an adult. I have grown. Do I leave now?”

 

H2 folded her arms and looked away. “Does an ocean ever leave the shore? A child leave the mother? A spaceship the Earth?”

 

H stood silent for a moment. “That I do not know, I must find out.”

“Sometimes, there is no answer,” H2 turned and walked away.

“I love you,” H replied to the empty room.


End file.
